You'll Be In My Heart
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Songfic/Fanfic. RiniXHelios. Fluff!The Song You'll Be In My Heart By Phil Collins


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"You'll be in my heart"

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

I ran in the woods, tripping repeatedly, being blinded by the tears and the darkness. I fell one last time and gave up. No way am I going to live. World War VIII has taken over, and it set calamity to Chrystal Tokyo. My whole family, everybody, left behind in the fire, and forced me to escape. I felt someone grab my arm and I started to scream. "Hush my young maiden" Could it really be…? A glow was seen on top of a head. It was… He wiped my tears, took my hand, and smiled.

Helios.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be alright._

_Just take my hand,_

_And hold it tight._

Suddenly we heard something clacking and through the woods. He picked me up and ran with me. The glow disappeared. After an hour of running, we heard nothing but the animals surrounding us.. "I think we've lost them" He said. He stopped running and put me down. "I'll take you to Ellysion…Uh-oh" That wasn't what I needed to hear. "W-What?" I asked, biting my lip. "I can't turn into Pegasus" My heart stopped. I plopped down and started to cry. "We're doomed. We're going to die." I sobbed hard. He knelt down next to me and lifted up my chin. "You won't die, nor will they capture you as long as I'm alive" He tried to reassure me. "But everyone…they're…they're dead!" I cried harder. "I cannot change that, I wish I could. But I can protect you. Just remember Rini, they'll always love you" It made me feel a little better because it was true. He hugged me tightly.

_I will protect you from, _

_All around you,_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

*****************************Helios's P.O.V******************************

"It will be better if we moved at night" I told her. But she hadn't answered. I saw she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled. She looked just like an angel. She still had a teardrop on her cheek and I kissed it away. Poor thing. She lost everything but still hasn't given up. I laid her down and took off my light jacket I was wearing and covered her up. "Goodnight my little soldier" I whispered. I was tired. No, scratch that. I was exhausted. But I needed to stay awake to stand guard and she was tired. So, I gathered up some edible berries with her still in earshot and eyeshot of me.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

WWVIII's energy must've hit me when I came here, because I felt Rini was in trouble. My powers started reducing. But they will never get her even with the little power I had. It had been 5 years since I last saw the mysterious beauty of mine. I still love her though, even if she does just think of us as just friends. We have to figure out a way to restore peace though, all the while still trying to stay alive. I hope I can just keep her alive because we have nothing. I need to find her a safe place…

_This bond between us,_

_Can't be broken,_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

I woke up seeing him drop sticks in the fire. "When did you get up?" I asked. "I stayed up" He replied. I looked at him strangely. I thought he was crazy. "Why?" I got up. "In case they had found us. I needed to forage for some berries anyway. Here, they're edible" He put some berries in my hand. I felt horrible. "Well you must be tired. Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll stay awake." I offered. "No we have to get a move on" He popped a berry in his mouth. "I will not take no for an answer. Please, just for a little while" I pulled a puppy-eyed face on him. He sighed. "Fine. But just for a little bit" He laid down and took a nap. I never even dreamed I could miss some one so much. I never knew I could love someone so much….

'_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart, _

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

He woke up about an hour later and we were off. "There should be a kingdom near by. It's the second most powerful kingdom and the only kingdom left standing in this world, surprisingly. China hasn't yet to seem to attack it yet. You should be safe there" Wait a minute. Did he just say you? As in just me? "You mean us right?" I hope I'm not getting my hopes to high. "I'm sorry, but I have to find the gem that can bring this world to peace. With my golden crystal, your imperium crystal, and the diamond crystal, we can bring this world to peace before everyone dies" I felt heart heartbroken. But I gave him my imperium crystal anyway.

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

We came upon the castle and we were welcome inside. "Stay here" He demanded and went inside two doors. About two hours later he came back out. "The king and queen had given me enough power to fly to Ellysion, get the diamond crystal, and save the world. You'll stay here, they'll let you'll live here" He walked out. My eyes filled up with tears seeming it was the only glue or tape for my heart. I ran after him and hugged him. "PLEASE HELIOS DON'T GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE NOW. I RATHER DIE!" I cried. I don't want to go through my life without him. He turned around and lifted my chin. Then he plotted a kiss right on my lips. "I'll be back for you I promise" He flew off, leaving me stunned

_You'll be in my heart,_

_Always._

*****************************Helios's P.O.V******************************

I flew to Ellysion with my face still hotter than the Earth's core. I hope I didn't make anything worse. I know I've kissed her before, but those actually had scientific reasons to them. I didn't kiss her so she'd let me go, or, not the only reason anyway. I thought it would be better if I'd just stay here, but she really needed me. She could've meant as a friend. Well, there goes one mistake. But, I loved her and wanted to reassure her everything will be alright. Nope. Not one scientific reason to be found. It all came from my heart because I cared. I never thought this would ever happen. I never thought I would ever understand this love…

_Why can't they trust,_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust,_

_What they can't explain._

It took me a couple of weeks to find the stone, because I've always thought of it to be just a myth. But this time, I kept my hopes in it. I put the three crystals together letting off a powerful energy. I hope Rini is ok.

_I know we're different,_

_But,_

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

I hope he comes back. I never expected him to be this long. But, he kissed me. Well, that could mean a lot of things. Was it to just keep me back? Or, was it possibly, because he loved me?

_Deep inside us,_

_We're not that different at all._

*****************************Helios's P.O.V******************************

That also took another week. I took awhile for peace to restore and China grew small in everything. Artillery, cavalry, men, ect. They finally gave in. I still hope Rini hasn't given up hope. I turned beck into Pegasus and flew off to make everything clear.

_And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

I seen him in the distance and he came closer. He touched ground, turned into his human form, and pulled me into a tight embrace of his arms. Much deeper than earlier.

_Don't listen to them,_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold._

*****************************Helios's P.O.V******************************

I smiled. I wanted to say something but I was afraid to ruin the moment. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I wasn't sure about anything, but now it was crystal clear.

_They'll see in time, _

_I know._

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

Should I or not. It's not like it's ever happened before. But this time…

_When destiny calls you,_

_You must be strong,_

_I may not be with you,_

_But you've go to hold._

*****************************Helios's P.O.V******************************

It was different. I leaned in…

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

********************************Rini's P.O.V*****************************

A little closer until we were centimeters away as I shut my eyes to grab a better view.

_We'll show them together_

***************************Third person's P.O.V***************************

They finally met with love in there hearts. They finally found the truth and finally figured out the no-scientific-reasoned love.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me, _

_You'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more,_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be in my heart,_

_I'll be there always,_

_Always,_

_I'll be with you,_

_I'll be there for you always,_

_Always and always,_

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_Just look over your shoulder,_

_I'll be there,_

_Always~_


End file.
